


You're Not So Bad

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Tumblr Prompts [35]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bodyswap, Enemies to Friends, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Talking, Tumblr Prompt, prompt 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Lotor and Lance swap bodies and they find that the other isn't as bad as they thought.
Relationships: Lance & Lotor (Voltron)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1190161
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	You're Not So Bad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShiranaiAtsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiranaiAtsune/gifts).



“You’re telling me that the blast from Pidge’s machine switched Lance and Lotor into each other’s bodies and won’t return them back until a certain requirement is met?”

“Yup.”

“And they won’t switch back for three hours?!”

“Yup.”

Groaning, Shiro glances over at Lance and Lotor (both in each other’s bodies) and throws his hands up in the air. “I guess this is what we have to deal with for now.”

“Yup.”

“Would you please stop saying ‘yup’ all the time?!” He swats at Keith who jumps away grinning.

“Yup!”

“Get your ass back over here, Keith!”

**********

“So…what do we do now?”

“We obviously have Lance bring us Lotor’s body so we can look for weak spots! And maybe even plant a listening device on him!” Keith exclaims.

“Uhh…you know, I’m sitting right here!” Lotor (in Lance’s body) glares at Keith. “So, that would make no sense. Plus, I’m on your side!”

Keith squints at him. “For how long?”

“Uhh, guys!” Lance (in Lotor’s body) stumbles into the area. “I’m totally freaking out! I’m doing things that I don’t know how to fix! His hair is all messed up and these limbs are too gangly. I can’t control them!”

Grimacing at his appearance, Lotor stands up. “I will fix my appearance and help you learn how to walk. I can’t have you injuring me just because you’re unused to walking in my body.” He grabs Lance’s (his) hand and leads him out of the room.

“Where are we going? My room is that way!” Lance exclaims, gesturing towards a hallway they just passed.

“Yes, and _my_ room is this way! My room is where all my hair products are and we’ll definitely need them with the mess you made of my hair!” He grimaces at the thought of the damage done to his hair. “What did you even do, by the way?”

“I don’t…know?” Lance glances down at Lotor (himself) sheepishly. “I know that after we first got switched and you ran off, I tried getting up but had a hard time because of how long your limbs are. Then, I went to go to my room to just chill and read because I was kinda stressed out and I walked past something—I’m not sure what it was—and got something tangled in my, er, your hair. I managed to get it out but then this happened. I’m not used to having long hair anymore, so I was kinda lost.”

“You used to have long hair?” Lotor looks up at Lance in surprise. “Why did you cut it?”

“Hmm? Oh, well, on Earth when you go into the military, you have to have short hair. It’s neater looking and easier to take care of. Plus, there’s less of it for an enemy to grab.”

“What about females?”

“They can keep their long hair, but they have to keep it up and out of the way at all times when they’re on duty.”

“Oh.” Lotor sighs when they finally reach the room he’s staying in. “I’m glad I’m not a human then.”

“Yeah. I loved my long hair.”

“But you loved your career more. Why don’t you grow it out now?”

“Oh, I have been.” Lance perks up. “It’s much longer than it used to be when we first came to space.”

Lotor runs a hand through his (Lance’s) hair. “Really?” He hums disbelievingly as he feels how short it is still. “Does your hair not grow fast?”

Lance wilts. “My hair grows so slowly!” He groans. “That’s why I was so upset when I had to cut it! Because I knew it would take forever to regrow!”

“Hmm, I might have something to help it grow faster. Once I fix my hair, I’ll see what I can do to help yours.”

“Really!” He perks up again and turns to Lotor. “Thanks so much.”

“Of course. Now, sit!” He points to a low sitting stool positioned in front of a mirror. “I need to fix this mess you’ve made!”

Lotor works on detangling his long, silvery-white hair. It takes a long time, over two hours, to comb out every knot that has made itself in the silky strands. Lance feels like his scalp is about to explode.

“Are you done yet?” He asks for probably the fiftieth time.

“I’m done combing out the mess you made, but now I need to apply a product so it won’t happen again so soon.” He walks over to a small bag sitting on his nightstand and takes a bottle out of it. “So, how long was your hair?” He squirts some product on his hands and begins working it through his hair.

“My hair was almost to my back, I think. I didn’t wear it down much, as I constantly got teased for it and had it pulled a lot. I wore it in a bun or braid most of the time. But at home, in my room, I would take it down and brush it. I made sure that I kept it healthy.” He sighs longingly. “Man, being in your body really has made me miss my long hair.”

“Well, as I said, I have something that may help your hair grow a bit faster. You certainly won’t regain the growth you lost in a day, but in two or three weeks you might see a marked improvement in the growth of your hair.” Feeling satisfied with the state of his hair, Lotor begins braiding it. “I’m going to braid it now so you hopefully won’t tangle it up again.”

“Okay.”

The room lapses into silence and Lotor notices Lance nodding off as he works the silvery-white strands into a braid. It takes about twenty minutes for Lotor to be satisfied as he’s not used to braiding hair on someone else (even though it’s really himself). “There.”

Lance jolts awake. “Huh?” He blinks sleepily. “Oh. It looks nice!”

“Thanks.” He watches Lance for a moment. “You like when someone plays with your hair?”

“Mhmm. It’s soothing. My mama used to help me fall asleep like that. Sometimes, Shiro will do it if I wake up with a nightmare and can’t go back to sleep.”

Something snaps inside Lotor and he’s not sure what it is. “Oh really?”

Lance sighs. “Yeah, but lately, not even that has been helping me.”

“That explains why you’ve been so tired lately.”

“Yeah. I’ve kinda given up on sleeping and grab it when I can.”

“We’ll have to figure out a way to fix it because you’re going to end up hurting yourself and possibly others during battle. Plus, you get cranky when you get tired.”

Lance snorts. “Yeah, I do. I’m trying so hard to sleep at night but…nightmares.”

“Hmm.” Lotor ties off the braid and steps back. “There, all braided. Now, get up and step back. I need to sit there.”

“Okay.” Standing to his feet, he stands back and watches as Lotor sits down and rummages through some of the products on his vanity. “Here it is.” He picks up a small bottle holding some clear liquid. “This will help your hair grow and keep it healthy.”

“How fast will my hair grow?”

“Honestly, I’m not sure. My hair grows pretty fast, so I don’t use it a lot. I usually save this for when I have to cut off my hair because of it getting ruined in battle. Otherwise, I don’t have to worry about it. However, since I don’t know how long it takes your hair to grow normally, so I have nothing to compare it to.” Opening the bottle, he pours some of the liquid onto his hands. “But it will definitely help your hair grow faster.”

“Thanks.” Lance moves back to take a seat on the edge of Lotor’s bed while he watches Lotor apply the serum to his hair. “How long do you think we’ll be stuck like this?”

Lotor shrugs. “Who knows.”

“Hmm…”

“What are you thinking?” He eyes Lance suspiciously through the mirror as he works the serum through Lance’s hair.

“Well, you’re helping me with my hair and I remember you saying something about your skin and how you wish you knew how to clear it up. I was thinking that I could help you out with that.”

Lotor perks up. “Really?”

Lance shrugs. “Yeah. Skincare and makeup is kinda my thing. Well, hair is too but hair growth…not so much. Once you’re done here, we can go to my room and I’ll do some stuff for your face.”

“Okay.” Closing up the bottle, Lotor ruffles Lance’s hair and scrunches the strands in his hair. “Your hair is really soft.”

“Aha, yeah.” Lance plays with his fingers. “I try my best to keep my routine the same despite being in space. It’s taken me a few tries to find good products to use for everything, but I’ve finally found the right products.”

“That’s good. You’ll have to share with me.”

“Of course.”

“Oh, you’ll need to reapply this stuff in about two weeks. Even if you’ve seen significant growth until you reach the length you want you need to reapply every two weeks.” Lotor stands up and hands Lance the bottle.

“Oh, thanks.” Lance smiles and looks at the bottle. “Are you sure I can have this?”

“Yeah. I have more.”

“Okay, let’s head to my room.”

Making their way to Lance’s room, Lotor sits on Lance’s bed while Lance sits at his vanity. “Wow, you have a lot of stuff,” Lotor observes, seeing how much stuff is on Lance’s vanity.

“Keith gives me so much shit for my skincare routine. But, honestly, most of these are the products I’ve tried but haven’t worked. I only use a few products. I also have products here that I use on some of the others. Pidge has her own products, Hunk has his own, and Shiro has his own. Allura even has her own. Because the products I buy, even if they don’t work for me they end up working for someone else.” Lance picks out a few products and inspects them. Then he feels Lotor’s skin and hums. “Hmm, I think all you need to do is some cleanser and moisturizer.”

“Really? That’s all?”

“Yeah.” Lance looks over at Lotor. “Your skin is just a bit dry.”

“Wow, I thought that it was something else.”

“Nah.” Turning back to the mirror, Lance begins cleansing and moisturizing Lotor’s face. A few minutes later, he turns back to Lotor. “Done!”

“Can I…can I touch it?”

“Sure. I mean, it’s your face.”

Lotor stands and walks over to Lance, hesitantly reaching out and gently touching his face. “Oh, it’s not super heavy.”

“No. Honestly, you don’t need to do much. And it won’t feel like anything is on your face.”

Lotor watches him. “You know, you’re not as bad as I thought you were.”

Lance blushes. “Oh, thanks.”

“No, no! Sorry, that sounded super rude. I meant that now that I’m actually sitting here, speaking with you one-on-one, you’re actually really nice and super down to earth.”

“Thanks.” He scratches his arm. “You’re not that bad either. We actually have something in common.”

They fall into a somewhat awkward silence, looking at each other. 

“You know, it’s so weird staring at my face,” Lance says after a minute. “Like, I’m staring into a mirror, but not really.”

“Yeah, I understand that feeling. Hopefully, your scientist will fix us soon.”

“Pidge said that it would wear off eventually. So I guess we just have to wait.”

“What should we do until then?” Lotor asks.

“I should probably just chill. I might end up hurting myself—er, you—if I’m not careful and I don’t want to mess up your hair again.” He moves over to his bed and sits down. “You know, if you ever want to hang out after today, I’d totally be down for that.”

He nods. “I think that would be nice. You’re one of the only ones here who doesn’t immediately eye me with suspicion anymore. It’s nice.”

Lance sighs. “Well, you’ve certainly proven yourself to us. However, if I find that you betray us and have tricked us, I’ll be the one that finishes you off.”

Lotor gulps. “Well, I don’t have plans to do that, so you don’t have to worry about that.” He shivers. “Man, I never want to be on your bad side.”

He grins. “No, you really don’t.”

Before either of them could say another word, the world tilts and both of them pass out. Lotor on the floor and Lance on his bed. Neither of them is out for very long and they sit up, groaning.

Lotor sits up, rubbing his temples because his head is pounding. “What happened?”

“Why am I on the floor?” Lance groans, also rubbing his head.

Both of them freeze. “We have our own bodies back!” They exclaim.

Immediately, Lotor’s hands go to his face. “Wow, it’s so light I can’t even tell that there’s anything on my face!” Then, one of his hands goes to his head. “Why does my scalp hurt so much?”

Lance snorts. “That’s because of all the pulling you did to detangle your hair. I told you it hurt.”

“I didn’t doubt you. But, geez, I can’t believe it still hurts.”

“I really am sorry about your hair, by the way.” 

“I know. It’s okay.”

Silence falls over them once more, neither one of them moving. They stare at each other before averting their eyes.

“Uhm, I can…leave if you want? It is your room after all.”

Lance blinks. “I-uh…I wouldn’t mind if you wanted to stay,” he says, shyly scratching his cheek and looking away.

Lotor blushes slightly. “Okay.”

He smiles. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a fic made off a prompt request from this post:  
> https://kittiegirl1616.tumblr.com/post/183182435706/93-kink-prompts-send-me-a-prompt-and-a-ship-and
> 
> It's number 7...I also have ships listed on there, so if you find something you want me to write, please let me know. Please, please, please stick to the ships to the ships listed there. Those are the ones I'm most comfortable writing and know the most about. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask! Thanks!
> 
> Calling all Kittie lovers 😉! I have a discord! And it’s dedicated solely to my fics! If you want exclusive updates, a chance to give your own input into something I’m writing, or a chance to just chat with me, please come check it out! I have sections where I’ve linked things for you, sections where you can ask me questions, and sections where you can just chat and share memes! I hope you come and at least check out my discord! I’ll leave the link down below for you!  
> https://discord.gg/nwaKnTK


End file.
